After downing a large game animal, such as a deer, the hunter's prize must be transported by a hunter through densely wooded areas which are often covered with swamp, ice, snow or brush. In such instance, wheeled motor vehicles are not suitable and manual means must be used. One method heretofore used is to suspend the animal on a pole and carry the animal to the final destination for skinning and quartering by supporting the ends of the pole on the shoulders of two hunters. This method requires access to a suitable pole and lashing the animal to the pole. This method can be very exhausting because the animal is carried on the shoulders of the hunters.
Another method heretofore used is to elevate and attach one end of the animal to a harness, mounted on the chest and shoulders of the hunter, and to drag the animal to the final destination. This method requires the hunter to carry a bulky harness and relies on only one person to elevate and transport the animal.
From the foregoing it will be apparent that a lightweight, compact game drag apparatus which can be easily carried by a hunter would satisfy an existing need.